


Tobillos incluidos

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Pining, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Sirius piensa que la franja de piel que puede ver de los tobillos de Remus (y la curva de su cuello al abrirse uno de sus botones, y la línea entre su suéter y pantalón cuando se estira, y la pálida dermis en la cara interna de su brazo) es indecente. Y le gusta.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Tobillos incluidos

**Author's Note:**

> De pronto pensé que para Sirius, hasta la visión de un tobillo (si pertenecía a Remus) podía ser indecente. Seductor. Muy de su agrado. Y ya ven qué sí ;D

**Tobillos incluidos**

ANTES.

Uno siempre podía contar con que días antes de la luna llena Remus fuera un radiador humano que generara calor suficiente para sí mismo y el afortunado que estuviera sentado a su lado, como justo ocurrió un sábado de enero durante el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw al que asistieron todos los merodeadores (menos James, él estaba sobrevolando con la quaffle en la mano y buscando anotar otro punto al equipo) y Sirius se peleó por ser él y no Peter quien tuviera la buena fortuna de pegar su muslo al de su amigo.

Lily Evans, ahora en calidad de novia de James, era quien tenía el otro costado de Remus para sí, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta que la única razón para no estar titiritando en las gradas como el resto era porque éste irradiaba tanto calor que bien podía suponerse que a treinta centímetros a su alrededor la temperatura aumentaba al menos 10ºC.

Igual eran exageraciones de Sirius, dado que nunca había conducido un estudio serio del tema, pero ya que estaría antes dispuesto a enfrentarse a un duelo de varitas que perder su sitio al lado de Remus, costaría bastante hacerlo cambiar de idea.

La luna llena todavía estaba a dos noches de distancia, pero el cuerpo de Remus ya estaba reaccionando a su influjo como lo había hecho desde siempre, como se había magnificado desde el año anterior cuando Remus se convirtió en un mago adulto y con ello su magia le dio fuerzas al lobo.

Remus lo detestaba, claro, ni cómo reclamárselo, pero... En secreto, Sirius no podía sino apreciar las partes buenas, que los incluían a ellos haciendo honor a su sobrenombre por los terrenos del colegio en sus formas animales y disfrutando de un tipo de libertad única en su especie.

Eso y el calor humano, que en esos momentos lo llevó a fijar la vista en la amplia extensión de piel que Remus había dejado libre en su cuello y pecho. Otros alumnos iban enfundados en bufandas y gorros, pero no su amigo Remus, que en cambio se había abierto los dos primeros botones de su capa y aflojado la corbata para lidiar con el calor que bullía en su interior y presagiaba el plenilunio que pronto se formaría en el cielo.

Sufriendo de un escalofrío, Sirius aprovechó para pegarse más a Remus, y éste se limitó a extenderle una de sus manos sin guantes.

—Si sabías que estaríamos al exterior, debiste haberte vestido correctamente —le riñó Remus por lo bajo, pues Sirius, aunque más abrigado que él con su atuendo muggle de chaqueta de cuero y jeans, no iba cubierto de acuerdo a los elementos del exterior.

—Sabía que no iba a ser necesario —replicó Sirius con soltura, rodeando la mano de Remus con las dos suyas igual que haría con una taza de té para calentarse los dedos ateridos por el frío típico de esa temporada—. Mi calendario lunar me lo recordó...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Pf, lo que sea... —Que en términos generales, era la única reacción que Remus tenía para la pequeña luna que Sirius se había hecho tatuar ese verano en el tobillo, y que por ser un trabajo mágico, consistía en una diminuta luna que imitaba el ciclo de la que se veía en el cielo.

Para Remus, era innecesaria; para Sirius seguramente igual, pues no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda extra para determinar el estatus de la luna en el cielo sin siquiera levantar el rostro, pero daba igual, porque el tatuaje existía y era motivo de orgullo.

—Brrr —titiritó Sirius, y bastó para que Remus pegara más su muslo al de él.

Así eran las cosas entre ellos dos.

DESPUÉS.

Con el calor y la privacidad de su habitación, no es de extrañarse que Remus se pasee por el dormitorio recién salido de bañar y en bóxers sin importarle que afuera una tormenta invernal arrecie en los terrenos del colegio. De ahí que Sirius no hubiera pensado nada extraño si después no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de su amigo. Después de todo, la vista era uno de los sentidos más naturales con los que contaba la humanidad, y no era su culpa si Remus tenía un par de hoyuelos en la espalda baja que le iban a juego a esos dos más en sus mejillas.

Pese a sus incontables cicatrices y a un metabolismo acelerado que lo mantenía delgado al punto en que su cuerpo era nervudo, sólo músculos y nada de grasa extra, Remus bien podía vanagloriarse de un físico decente. Algunas chicas (en secreto, seguro que también algunos chicos) lo pensaban así; probablemente también Peter, que seguía sin perder la redondez de la infancia a pesar de haber dado su (corto) estirón durante las vacaciones de verano, y ya que estaban, lo mismo Sirius, quien apenas unos días después de la luna llena apenas podía apartar la mirada de esa franja de piel que sin querer Remus exhibía.

Incómodo por el frío, porque después de la transformación su cuerpo se negaba a producir calor por sí mismo, Remus se había puesto sus pijamas más abrigadoras y envuelto en una manta para después trabajar sobre su cama en una de las lecturas de runas que la profesora Quadratus había dejado como deber para la siguiente clase.

De eso hacía una hora, y era justo una hora la que tenía Sirius fingiendo atención en pulir sus botas de piel de dragón cuando en realidad no paraba de echarle miradas de reojo a los tobillos de Remus.

Sí, sus tobillos.

Con la manta echada sobre los hombros a modo de capucha, Remus había descuidado sus piernas, y había una porción de al menos dos pulgadas de piel que ni los pantalones de su pijama (de lana, y seguramente encogidos en una lavada) o los calcetines cubrían. La distancia entre sus camas era apenas de un metro, pero a Sirius le parecía mucho más cuando pensaba en estirarse por encima de ese espacio y rozar el protuberante hueso de su tobillo y cerciorarse de lo helada que estaría la piel.

Un buen amigo ya le habría ofrecido a Remus un buen par de calcetines, o al menos le habría recordado cubrirse mejor ahora que todavía estaba convaleciendo la última luna llena, pero Sirius no conseguía ser ese amigo que Remus necesitaba por razones egoístas, y todavía un poco inciertas para él mismo.

La visión de esa línea de piel le producía una grata sensación en la base del estómago, y cuanto más se dejaba llevar, más fuerte pasaba el trapo con loción de murtlap sobre la rugosa piel de sus botas. Casi como si...

«Mierda», pensó Sirius de pronto, pues sostenía la bota entre sus piernas, y el movimiento frenético de su mano se parecía tanto a ese otro que hacía ya tarde en la noche, cuando cerraba sus cortinas de dosel a su alrededor y colocaba un hechizo silenciador para que nadie lo escuchara mientras se masturbaba.

La bota salió volando con frustración al otro extremo de la habitación, y Remus levantó el rostro de su lectura como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Sirius! —Le riñó por su exabrupto—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Una epifanía —dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido—. Y cubre tus tobillos. Es... indecente.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero usando una segunda manta en el regazo se cubrió mejor.

Sirius creyó que estaba a salvo.

E INCLUSO UN POCO DESPUÉS...

—¿Conoces el término ‘comerse a alguien con la mirada’?

—¿Uh?

La pregunta provenía de Lily, y era Sirius el que había salido de su estupor para responder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que ambos lo sabemos a la perfección, Black —replicó Lily, volviendo a su costumbre de utilizar los apellidos cuando tenían muchos meses ya sin hacerlo.

Y es que la situación lo ameritaba, vaya que sí. Por un error de James, la única capa decente de Remus había quedado inservible luego de que éste bromeando durante la clase de pociones provocara una explosión. Haciendo gala de una paciencia que nadie más podría haber imitado, Remus había asegurado a su amigo que estaba bien, que no era necesaria una reposición, pero James no había aceptado ese argumento, y al siguiente fin de semana (o sea hoy) lo había arrastrado a la única tienda en Hogsmeade que recibía pedidos de Madame Malkin y aceptaba hacerles las correcciones por un precio módico.

De haber ido al Diagon Alley las alteraciones habrían sido mínimas con una prenda hecha a la medida, pero imposibilitados de abandonar los terrenos del castillo durante el curso escolar se habían tenido que conformar con una capa estándar y pagar extra porque una anciana bruja en Hogsmeade arreglara los bajos y las mangas para Remus.

De hecho, era eso lo que más había atraído la atención de Sirius en la última hora, pues atento al repetitivo quita y pon de Remus con su nueva capa, no había tenido ojos para nada (ni nadie) más en la sala. Peter se había marchado antes con una chica de Hufflepuff con la que estaba en miras de comenzar a salir oficialmente, así que sólo eran ellos cuatro y la dependienta en la tienda. Sirius había bajado la guardia creyendo que su secreto enamoriscamiento por Remus estaba a salvo, y como siempre, Lily había sido más perceptiva de lo que le daba crédito y visto través de él sus oscuras y perversas intenciones.

«O quizá no», pensó Sirius con ligero pánico. «Si juego bien mis cartas...»

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes —prosiguió Lily en voz baja, y después giró el rostro para enfrentarse a Sirius—. Después de todo es mutuo, ¿o no?

—¡¿Lo es?! Es decir... —Sirius enrojeció, y se odió por ello. Un Black, por mucho que fuera la oveja blanca de su familia, jamás cedía a impulsos tan mundanos como el bochorno. Ni bajo pena de tortura. Antes la muerte que la deshonra.

—Duh —fue la única respuesta de Lily al respecto—. Ustedes dos pueden ser tan densos sin siquiera proponérselo... Pero se ha vuelto doloroso de ver para el resto. Y también incómodo.

—Pues disculpa —ironizó Sirius con fastidio— si esta situación no es la idónea para ti, porque francamente... —Y su voz fue perdiendo volumen con cada sílaba—. Tampoco es perfecta para mí.

Lily le examinó unos segundos, e igual que seguro haría con los hijos que algún día tendría (con James si éste demostraba estar a la altura de sus intenciones), le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

—Sólo dile lo que sientes. Te sorprendería ver lo fácil que es ser honesto y recibir tu recompensa por ello. Hará que después te preguntes por qué te has demorado tanto.

—¿En serio?

—Eso dímelo tú, _Sirius_ —respondió Lily, que habiéndole ganado a éste con su tonta broma de siempre, celebró con una carcajada que atrajo la atención de Remus, James y la anciana que en esos momentos tomaba medidas de la capa.

—¿Todo bien ahí? —Inquirió James con una sonrisa pero el ceño fruncido, porque tratándose de Lily, incluso con su mejor amigo en el mundo de por medio, los celos eran fuertes.

—De maravilla —contestó Lily—. Más tarde te contaré de qué se trata... Y Sirius y Remus lo harán con el final.

Y entre los aludidos, cruzó una mirada breve de reconocimiento.

Sirius supuso que cuando horas más tarde él y Remus se encontraron a solas en su dormitorio por un periodo extendido de tiempo no se debía a la casualidad. James y Lily se habían apartado de ellos apenas volver al castillo, y el único intento de Peter por subir había sido interceptado en las escaleras, según comprobó Sirius en el Mapa del Merodeador extendido en su regazo.

Claro que la atención de Sirius no estaba en ese trozo de pergamino, sino en el trozo de estómago que Remus exhibía recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, y con pereza acariciándose el costado. La luna llena volvía a estar cerca en el cielo, y con ello aumentaba la temperatura corporal de Remus. La de Sirius también, si éste era honesto consigo mismo al contemplar aquella porción de piel y fantasear con la posibilidad de recorrerla a sus anchas, ya fuera con los dedos, los labios o la lengua...

—Remus —dijo Sirius de pronto con la garganta seca y una certidumbre de fatalidad si no hacía ya lo que tenía que hacer—. Yo...

—¿Qué, esto también es indecente? —Preguntó Remus, y por un segundo el cerebro de Sirius hizo cortocircuito.

—Moony...

—No eres tan discreto como crees.

—¿No?

—Para nada. Pero me gusta. _Me gustas_ —enfatizó Remus, y cerró su libro sin guardar la página en la que leía—. ¿Yo te-...?

—¡Te amo! —Exclamó Sirius, que a pesar de lo abrupto e inesperado de su confesión, no mentía. Sólo que hasta entonces ni él mismo era consciente de esos sentimientos, y de pronto asumir esa realidad le resultó más de lo que podía procesar.

Caso diferente para Remus, que asintió una vez y dijo: —Puede que yo a ti también.

—¿ _Puede_? —Preguntó Sirius con un hilo de voz.

—Como amigo, por descontado. Pero... ¿Podemos ir despacio?

—Uhm, sí.

—En ese caso... —Remus se movió un poco en su cama y le dio unas palmaditas al espacio que recién acababa de desocupar en el colchón—. ¿Vienes?

Sirius dio un salto de cama a cama que sólo como Padfoot había conseguido exitosamente. Por poco rodó y aplastó a Remus, pero en su lugar tuvo una caída justa a su costado, y sus cuerpos embonaron como hechos para eso.

—Sólo... Salgamos de dudas —dijo Remus al besarlo, y el fogonazo de placer que siguió los aturdió.

—Ok —dijo Sirius. «Eso despeja cualquier duda de compatibilidad», pensó sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, porque no había necesidad. A juzgar por sus pupilas dilatadas, Remus era de la misma idea—. ¿Puedo?

—¿Mmm?

En respuesta, Sirius posó su mano en la cadera de Remus, y con el pulgar acarició la franja de piel que lo había desquiciado esa la última hora. Más tarde iría por la curva de su cuello, el pliegue de su oreja y la cara interna de sus muñecas. Recorrería cada rincón de su anatomía, y reclamaría cada centímetro de dermis con su nombre.

—Tobillos incluidos —murmuró Sirius para sí volviendo a besar a Remus, y si éste encontró el comentario de lo más extraño, no lo externó.

Él por su cuenta ya había otorgado permiso.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y al final resultó que los tobillos eran lo más sexy de Remus. Esperen a que se quite la camiseta, y Sirius lo va a reconsiderar.  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
